My Secret Guardian
by Lunarie
Summary: Harry Potter's "normality" becomes even stranger when he finds out a big secret... the secret being that Snape has been protecting him from the shadows. How will their lives and feelings change because of it? WARNING: Some possible spoilers, yaoi/slash, lemon, lime, fluff, language, possible OOCness, some possible poor or bad humor, and Mpreg (in later chapters) Rated T to M.


I don't own the Harry Potter Series, and I don't make money off of this.

_'Character is thinking'_

"Character is speaking"

_Character is experiencing a flashback, having a dream, or seeing a vision._

* * *

**Prologue**

The soft velvet like sky changed with each passing minute: becoming richer with reds, oranges, and yellows, before slowly turning to a stunning icy blue. The air outside was tinted with the dew-filled fragrance of lavenders, begonias, and daffodils; each scent wafted into the school for witches and wizards. Yet this morning was different from every other, this morning was important as young Harry Potter had learned that his potions-master, Severus Snape had been guarding him and protecting him since his first day. He didn't understand why though, as he was certain he hated him... He thought that he would rather see him dead... He had thought that the snake known as snape, wanted to end his life. Never in his craziest dreams did he think otherwise. "Why has he been keeping me safe? Why does he actually seem to care about me?" Harry could only ask himself this, as he stared out at the blue crystalline waters of the lake. He softly removed the trademark round glasses he was always seen wearing, his black hair was uncombed and wind-blown which only served as proof that he had broken rules yet again; and snuck outside before the morning sun had risen. His jade-emerald colored eyes seemed clouded with the multiple thoughts racing through his mind. "What did I ever do to deserve someone actually trying to keep me safe?" His words floated out of his mouth with a soft sigh of confusion. "Why me?" He asked no-one in particular as he returned his glasses onto their usual sitting place, whilst he stared at the white puffy clouds.

The potions-master was awake, and working on some sort of concoction in his dimly lit potions room; he knew why he protected Harry... Or at least he thought he did, to him it was a way to try and get his best friends soul to forgive him. He wanted Lily to forgive him for the time he had accidentally called her a mudblood, but there was a deeper reason that he hadn't come to realize yet. Severus didn't get that he'd fallen for the boy, he secretly guarded day after day. Nor did he understand how reckless, dangerous, and problematic that one little word would be in the future. That word was L-O-V-E, it could be his savior or his undoing. Only it wasn't known which yet. Severus was adding ingredients to the potion he was working on, the silver-grey wisps of smoke had started to slightly dampen his sleek jet-black hair. His obsidian-onyx eyes were so focused on the task at hand, that he didn't seem to notice he'd been up all night, again. Sighing a little heavily, he finished the potion only to slowly make his way to the great hall; making it there with a noticeably novel expression for the man. The other professor's all could've sworn that they saw a contemplative look replacing the normal unexpressive, unimpressed, and uncaring look on Severus's face.

Soon the young male that had thrown the potions professor through a loop: entered the great hall, his black-hair seemed to have been combed, his uniform was neatly worn, and his usual façade of a smile was upon his face as he talked with his friends. Snape though had noticed the slightly different look in the young wizard's eyes, he could tell that Harry was thinking about something as well. Yet he was unknowing to the fact that it was him that the male was thinking about, all he knew is those thoughts were clear in the jade like irises; that soon even the red-haired twit and the insufferable know-it-all would catch on. Harry didn't care if they knew, they wouldn't understand it anyways: they wouldn't understand that he already knew he was in love with his secret guardian... A forbidden love that possibly wouldn't end well, yet so far unrequited. He hoped that if it did turn out that Snape felt the same that they could hide it until graduation: one could only hope though, yet only time would tell...


End file.
